oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Hina Ebina
'Hina Ebina ' is a classmate of Yui and Hachiman, who is a quiet girl and hangs around Yumiko. Appearance Hina is a tail girl with brown bobbed hair and green eyes. She wears a pair of red half-framed glasses. She is mostly seen in her school uniform. Personality Hina seems to be a energetic girl, who is crazy and fascinated over BL and/or yaoi.The fact that she hangs out miura gives away that she is cute. she is also very perceptive of the mood of her group of friends, whom she cares deeply for. She thinks that she is always forcing her personality and desires on others and she doesn't like herself for that. Mizura,one of the close friend of ebina describes her as opposite of yui. She is also crafty in her own ways. Abilities Ebina has great leadership skills where shown during the class play for cultural festival.She was recommended for athletic festival committee for her creativity in-order to make the events exciting.she can also read the atmosphere of her group and always act to smooth things off.She is also quiet an observant,that she is able to realize the changes around her. History Hina is a quiet girl and often hangs out with hayam's clique.Miura says that she’s a real hit with the guys and plenty of those guys asked miura to introduce them to her. but hina always refused to meet with them.which miura realised that hina wouldn’t forgive the person for taking a step over the boundary that she set to maintain her distance of her own discretion. Her yaoi interest was revealed in episode 4,when yui asked her about the strain in their clique's boys relationship. In Chiba village summer camp,tobe explains his belief of hina's love for yaoi is to scare the boys away from her which still is debatable.she knows more about the relationship and characterstic of girls better than yui and miura which is shown in Chiba village summer camp when she said that girls are more scarier than what hayama thinks. Being the member of the superior clique of the class, she became the director,Producer and screen writer of the musical play of class 2F for the cultural festival.She shows unusual interest in parring hachiman and hayama in her yaoi play. During the Field trip event her clique was divided in an unusual manner ,realizing what it meant, she filed the request to the service club and personally asked hachiman for his help indirectly to prevent Tobe from confessing to her, because rejecting him would change how everyone got along. Hachiman later realuze her true meaning of request and helped her by confessing to her just before Tobe can during the school trip, to which Ebina declines by saying she's not ready for dating anyone at the moment.Hachiman act fulfilled both hina's request of stopping tobe's confession and tobe's request of not being rejected. Abilities Relationships Her clique include Yui Yuigahama,Yumiko Miura,Hayato Hayama, Kakeru Tobe, Ōoka, and Yamato. with whom she often hangs out Quotes "A Hayo x Hachi is a must buy! No...a must GAY!" Trivia *She is a fujoshi (BL/yaoi fangirl). * Hachiman and her became closer and Ebina eventually told him that she hates herself for always being selfish with her desires. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Class 2F Category:Sobu High School